The Bloody Claw
by Rho Aias
Summary: The story of a creature that isn't on one side of the fence or the other. A creature that no one could've dreamed of... A werepire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I say we just kill him and be done with it! We have no other business here, and you know it you fool," the harsh voice said. The very words were being spat out at me, as if to harm me with their poisonous words. The scowl arose on my face as I looked down at the helpless figure beneath me.

It was a man, of about 30 years of age, maybe a few years taken off or put on. The being next to me drew closer, obviously meaning to strike me. Leaning forward I brought my mouth to the man's neck, breathing deeply his scent. The flames burned down my neck, scorching the sides with a vengeance.

Baring my teeth I sunk them into his neck, feeling the pulsating blood flow out of the hole. The gushing liquid spilled unto the white bed sheets, staining them instantly. The very thought of what I'd just done stained my soul, just like every other time. Un-beknown to me, was that this man was more than we thought.

Turning to look at the person who's voice had told me to do this sent a shiver up my spine. It was a woman, or at least, she was one many many years ago. She now stood a gaunt but beautiful figure, dead black eyes stared across the room. Right around the rings were a deadly dark red.

She had no iris to the obvious eye, but she seemed to have one right in the center. This woman was the obvious thing of nightmares, not what you'd expect of anything normal. As she opened her mouth to talk, I saw the stained red fangs. She was no normal being, as neither was I.

"Well, at least you still know how to listen, come; we have much to do. He had much on his mind, much indeed..." As she shook her head I saw her black hair fall over her eyes; obviously to stop people being suspicious. I just shook my head and ran to the side, smashing through a window.

Falling to the ground from a ten story window was a wonderful experience; when you weren't human that is. As I fell I contemplated where to go next, realising something small I brought my hand to my chin. Thought ran through my head from small things I'd heard muttered among close brethren that I had.

Ah, our close brethren, the vampires; we were like them but not the same. As we were close to werewolves, yet we were not the same things. We were worse than those creatures, we were hybrids; werepires. Things that were only muttered in dark stories long forgotten by most people.

And most certainly forgotten by vampires and werewolves, they didn't realise what a single member of each their races could do. It was obviously something completely not possible by normal standards, which of course made us wonder how. I had my own theory, but I kept it to myself at all times.

Rolling my shoulders I saw the ground come just that little bit closer. Shoving my strength to my feet I made contact, making a small dent in the solid concrete. Baring my fangs I ran at a slow speed towards the edge of town. Apparently we were two kilometres in, I got out in about ten seconds.

As I broke the outskirts I roared and pushed all my energy outwards. As I felt my muscles rip through the clothes I realised I'd forgotten that simple thing again. My arms and legs tingled with energy as the fur rippled over my skin. Grinning my wolfy smile I powered on.

She would follow, she knew that every time I had an idea I was right. We powered on, to a small town that always rained...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Twilight, or anything within it.

All I own is my own special ideas, nothing else, maybe going far enough to say werepires... But I can't say I truly came up with that.

Leave reviews, please, I'd love to hear what people think of this.

-Andy


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My hot breath parted between my fearsome jaws as I pushed over the damp ground. It's wetness must've been caused because it was dew, I was hopeless with most science so I even forgot how dew happened. Feeling a small scowl go across my jaw I blinked a few times to distract myself to keep on track. A small tinge of smell invaded my nose, it was powerful and pungent. I recognised it and slowed my stride in the slightest.

The smell came closer very quickly, filling my nose with it's interesting scent. It was a scary mix of wet comforting fur and a heavenly mix of everything you could imagine. As it drew the last few hundred metres to me I stopped entirely, very suddenly; to wait. I knew who it was so I knew I need not fear, although I may get in trouble for stopping and wasting time. The figure leapt through the furthest bush from me, a figure of fear.

It was a figure of a werewolf, but instead of any normal type of fur; it was blood red. The fur streaked across the powerful figure, rippling in the light of the white moon. Her eyes blazed across the clearing with a yellow stare, almost making me cringe like it did the first time. This being was old beyond words, yet she still knew how to instill fear. As she leapt the last leap towards me I took one step backwards; for obvious reasons.

The rush of dust and air plumetted towards the sky as she put all her weight in her front paws. Landing dangerously in front of me, although from my point of view it seemed quite normal. Scratching her head furiously I heard words in my head, _"So? Where is it we are going? Don't tell me your just making it up, because if you are..."_

Scowling I replied, _"It's a small town that few know about, from what I've seen we should be able to piece it all together there. There and then, no more searching, but we must still complete the ceremony, the blood of a vampire and werewolf intertwined. The most difficult part is finding the blood..."_

With a wolfy smile I saw her flick her tail, obviously happy that no more searching had to be done. I'd always wondered what it would be like when this was done, the thrill of the hunt always got to me; that's why I'd come. She found me alone one day, just wandering the woods like I always did. She offered me a place by her side, to bring the rise of the werepires; to make us more than a myth again. We were few in number, last count was five of us overall.

The other three were living scattered across the Globe, two of them lived in Australia, and another in England. We'd come from Australia; both of us. It seemed that werepire'ism had started in Australia from what we'd scrounged up. No surprise counting in how bloody dangerous the place could be NORMALLY. Shaking my head I scrunched up my muzzle, thinking seriously about things for a moment.

_"Well, I guess we'd better move on, we don't have any more reason to stay here," _I thought at her quietly. She just nodded at me, I leapt past her and pounded my paws against the dirt and earth with each stroke. My heart pounded up in my ears, licking my muzzle with my tongue slowly I thought of what it is we would do this time. There were so many ways we could get our info, so many ways...

Death was of couse one of them, if they died we could understand all they thought. Although, if they had figured it out themselves then that would give us even more than we wanted. With more power came more... Well, I didn't know, but I didn't know whether to hope this one understood it or not. Blinking a few times I skipped scenes in my head, thinking about what it could be like. I realised I didn't want to have that feeling of a human's blood running through my mouth again.

Continuing to pound I broke through the canopy of trees, onto a nice overlook. Below me I saw a small town, it could keep itself going by the looks of it at least. It reminded me of my first home, oh so very much, going through a few more thoughts I jumped off the overlook. Beginning to fall I loved the feeling of the air running through my fur, the feeling of freedom and almost helplessness. I was at the mercy of the elements and I trusted them.

Today would be a completely new day, today would be the beginning of a new end. What was it I truly wanted out of this? Power? No, not power, I wanted something much deeper than that. Was it a bad thing to want what I wanted? I didn't truly know, all I truly knew was this:

_Theremore would get what he wanted in the end._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own anything by Twilight, all I own are my own names and a few scatterbrained ideas.

Oh and did anyone figure out what the Main Char's name is yet? Lol, I gave it to you finally.

Still love more reviews, I've loved the ones so far.

-Andy


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Great work Katie, you just ruined me, thanks a bloody lot," I yelled boistorously.

"Sure, that's fine Andrew, just doing my job," she replied with a devious grin.

Aidan just started laughing at me, so I scowled and threw my cards face down. I was making sure no one else could see them, as I didn't want them to know I was actually bluffing. With a quick snort I picked them up again and checked to see what I had. I felt the right side of my mouth twitch in the slightest, that was my tell-tale sign that no one had realised yet. I thought maybe one of them had noticed, but I went ahead with it anyway.

I pushed back on the chair until I got to the stereo, I quickly turned it to Iris by the Goo-goo Dolls. Grinning to myself I pushed the chair back to the table and brought my cards up again. With a snide snobbish voice I said, "I shall bet all of my remaining chips upon this terrible hand. Which is approximately three-hundred dollars worth of chips, bet or lose."

Everyone else grumbled at me and grudgingly put all their chips in. Every last one, the pot was now at about one-thousand dollars. An amazing amount, Aidan had about two-hundred dollars worth of chips, Katie had the same. That left three-hundred dollars worth of chips to go to someone didn't it? Well, that other three-hundred dollars worth belonged to Ellie, the other player in this game of Poker. I looked her in the eyes for a few seconds and gave her a quick grin, she grinned back.

"So, comrade, you think you have the winning hand?" she said to me.

"Ah, Anzhelika, I believe I may or may not, it all depends," I replied smoothly.

Everyone just laughed at me, then followed it by glaring at me. I'd just made them bet all of their winnings upon this stupid idea that I'd win. Of course I was the only one that knew that there was no possible way of me losing. I grinned to myself as I waited to see what the others would put down. After a few moments Aidan went first, putting down a flush upon the table. Katie half grinned half scowled and put down a full house.

Ellie followed suit and put down a three of a kind; aces. Spades, Clubs and Diamonds... I just laughed, I kept laughing for a while. I put down my hand, grinning like a madman the whole time. There it lay, ten of hearts, jack of hearts, queen of hearts, king of hearts and ace of hearts. Everyone else sat there with their mouths gaping open, looking at the royal flush. I continued laughing and brought all the money to my corner of the table.

"Looks like all the surplus earnings go to me tonight eh? I told you guys to stop playing poker with me, you always lose!" I was glared at by all of them, so I just sighed. I divided the money into three and gave all of them a third each of the earnings. They all raised their eyebrows at me and I shrugged, "I don't need the money... Not anytime soon, you guys can keep it and my extra earnings; spend it wisely though."

Suddenly I heard a rapping on the door, pushing the chair back I moved towards it. Past the fridge and open kitchen, past the dining table, past the giant lounge and huge TV, past Katie's bedroom door. Past Aidan's, past Ellie's and then past mine, I finally made it to the bloody door and opened it inwards. As it fell inwards I realised I immediately regretted the decision, for standing there was a figure I'd never hoped to see. My Dad had told me about this, about this man who was now standing in my view.

He had the stink of a dog upon him, his eyes were pure black with red ringing around them. Fangs fell from his closed mouth, with pale skin emphasising all the details upon his face. His stare locked my eyes and all I could do was take a pained breath and wait to see what he would do. He just grinned evilly and said to me, "So, your Andrew? Hello, it's nice to finally meet the person who shall end the suffering of these cretins that people call vampires."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, yeah, the thing doesn't sound interesting or make much sense. It's just explaining who else is in this story for now, y'know? Leave your reviews as well, want to hear more.

Oh and I don't own Twilight, all I own are my own crazy ideas!

-Andy


End file.
